Leagues
There are currently two types of leagues that exist in the game. Raid leagues are found in the helipad while alliance leagues are found in the submarine with the same name. Both league competitions provide daily rewards while active and give rank rewards when a league ends. The player will need to battle other players in both leagues in order to rank up and gain access to better loot for both daily and rank rewards. Raid League The raid league is a competition between 25 players that all compete for themselves. League points are earned by a raid victory or a successful league challenge. When raiding, 200 league points are rewarded alongside the normal loot. If the player does a league challenge, they can earn 600 league points if the player is victorious, but only earns raid key fragments as additional rewards. The player can choose which player in their current league to challenge to ensure maximum chance of winning. These challenges will not break raid shields and provides the player an alternative method for obtaining league points while keeping their shield up and active. After challenging an opponent, they cannot be challenged again for 24 hours and can only be challenged 3 times maximum. In both normal raids and league challenges, the player loses 100 league points if they are unable to defeat their foe, but can also gain 100 league points if their squad successfully repels a challenge even when the player is not online. The highest-scoring players may be promoted to a higher tier and the lowest-scoring players may be demoted to a lower tier. Alliance League Alliance leagues is a competition between the player's alliance and other alliances around the world. The player can battle random players from other alliances to earn points for their own alliance or choose to challenge a specific alliance for double points. After a challenge, the alliance may not be challenged again for 24 hours. Point values are increased as the player goes on a streak and oftentimes also starts to face more difficult squads. When the league ends the higher scoring alliances may be promoted to a higher tier while the least scoring alliances may be demoted to a lower tier. Unlike any other battle that requires some sort of energy, alliance league energy is spent before the battle is initiated, meaning the player needs to spend more energy if they choose to back out to find another opponent. Rewards Note - Whenever unit parts are awarded, only parts for a single unit is awarded every time. Raid League The daily rewards consist of the following items: * 1-10 warzone tickets * 0-2 thorium * 0-30,000 dark metal * 0-300 experience* * 1-9 2-star unit parts * 1-8 3-star unit parts** * 0-4 4-star unit parts*** Note - All unit parts are bluesteel parts. *Experience amount increases in the higher tiers, however, dark metal replaces experience starting with tier B. **If the player is at tier H, the only 3-star parts available are Swallowtail parts. ***If the player is at tier D, the only 4-star parts available are Wasp parts. The weekly result rewards may consist of the following items: * Thorium * Various unit parts * Experience * Rank medals * 6-star rank medal parts * Dark metal Alliance League The daily rewards consist of the following items: * 25-250 experience * 0-1 thorium * 1-6 2-star unit parts * 1-5 3-star unit parts* * 0-2 4-star unit parts** * 0-200 scrap*** Note - All unit parts are greenbrake parts. *If the player's alliance is at tier 1, the only 3-star parts available are Viceroy parts. **If the player's alliance is at tier 5, the only 4-star parts available are Wasp parts. ***If the player's alliance is at tier 1 or tier 6, no scrap is awarded. The weekly result rewards may consist of the following: * Thorium * Rank medal parts * Experience Unit Parts Rewarded The following units have their parts distributed as rewards in the two leagues. Unless specified, the parts are available in both league rewards. Raid leagues offer bluesteel parts while alliance leagues offer greenbrake parts. * Jinn (4-star) * Wasp (4-star) * Wendigo (4-star) * Lamia (4-star) * Pasha (4-star) * Singa (3-star) (alliance league only) * Tarantula (3-star) (raid league only) * Polecat (3-star) * Birdeater (3-star) * Ascalon (3-star) * Viceroy (3-star) (alliance league only) * Swallowtail (3-star) (raid league only) * Weta (2-star) (alliance league only) * Ironclad (2-star) (raid league only) * Ranger (2-star) * Weevil (2-star) (alliance league only) * Silkworm (2-star) (raid league only) * Harvestman (2-star) (raid league only) * Katydid (2-star) (alliance league only)